Lempton
''Lempton ''is a large town in the Eastern Territories governed by the Democratic Trade Union in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original). Lempton is seen when the trio of Doc Samson, Robert Chartlon and Katrina Davenport come to buy a horse or car so they can continue their journey northwards. It is in Lempton where the trio meet Leroy J. Salvador and Patrick Benson. Lempton is located south of the Black Mountains and is the largest town in the southern area of the Eastern Territories. Background & Description: Lempton was built upon the ruins of a town after the cataclysmic event by the original survivors of that area. Over time Lempton had been contested by many rivaling factions. Until it became a hub for the Night Snakes. Over time the Night Snakes were being weakened by the locals until finally the D.T.U. came in and drove the Night Snakes out of the town, with the once feared gang fleeing south. Lempton once had a very diverse population however racial tension boiled over between the white and black communities and the Middle-Eastern communities, leading to the Middle-Eastern communities being utterly destroyed. Chinese merchants arrived in the city and were welcomed due to their lucrative trading, now a staple in Lempton, the Chinese had their own community and a place of worship. Over time a gay community has cropped up in Lempton and has been met with a mixed reception. Now tensions have switched from racial issues to homosexual issues. Due to being out the way, the locals deal mostly with their own problems, the D.T.U. Government only gets involved in serious matters. This deal has been amplified with the recent allowance for the D.T.U. credits to be the sole currency and standard of trade throughout the town and surrounding areas, with traditional trading being seen as an offense by local authorities. Way Of Life: Landmarks: There are no noticeable landmarks in Lempton Transport: There is the D.T.U. Coach Service. Culture: Steadily becoming more integrated with D.T.U. society, many citizens are not very religious and a steady Chinese community is active in the area. There is a big homosexual community and a anti-gay and anti-non-white community in Lempton. Education: The Town of Lempton has formal education controlled by the D.T.U. Teaching Committee and the Anglican Church. There is one Catholic School in Southern Lempton. Demography: In 2238 there are 45,000 people, all D.T.U. citizens, who live in Lempton. Race: * White: 92% * Black: 6% * Far-Eastern: 2% Religion: * Protestantism: 95% * Catholicism: 4% * Buddhism: 1% Named Buildings: * Mama Q's Hotel * Blue Oyster Classic Pub Named Inhabitants: * Leroy J. Salvador (Deceased) * Baxter (Horse - Presumed Deceased) * Patrick Benson (Deceased) Appearances: Lempton appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) in Chapter 14: Lempton. Trivia: * Lempton was modeled on the Bandito towns you would see in Spaghetti Western movies. * The Blue Oyster Classic Pub is a tribute to the Blue Oyster Bar from the Police Academy Series. * When Robert jokingly orders Doc Samson a buttercup, this is used as another subtle reference to connection between the Blue Oyster Classic Pub and the Blue Oyster Bar from the Police Academy Series, ''as buttercup is a slur used against the homosexual community in the U.K. * Another nod to the ''Police Academy Series is that both Robert Charlton and Dr. Samson enter the Blue Oyster Classic Pub and see exclusively men inside. * The fact that Leroy J. Salvador is drinking in the Blue Oyster Classic Pub before Rob and Will arrive is another factor in readers believing that Leroy is a homosexual, as Patrick could have been also drinking in the pub yet keeping his distance to look-out for any threats while Leroy secured their scam with the doctor and Rob. * Private Nigel Vickers' appearance in the Blue Oyster Classic Pub was a hint by Darryl M. Finch-Ellis to clue the readers in that the private was either bisexual or homosexual, as well as a way for the main characters to gain D.T.U. credits. * The Mama Q's Hotel receptionist was based on Carey Mahoney from the Police Academy Series but a woman instead. The receptionist was originally going to be named Carrie, to further tribute Steve Guttenburg, however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis did not name the receptionist due to her small role in the novel. * Lempton would be roughly located where Chesterfield, Derbyshire, is located today. * Lempton was originally going to be a grim-Bandito type town however once Darryl M. Finch-Ellis watched the entire Police Academy Series, with his brother Harvey Finch-Ellis, it inspired him to include elements of the series while he was writing Chapter 14: Lempton.